Die Nachtigall- The Nightingale
by Gracious Presence
Summary: Sarah, Lewis, and Keith from the realm called Earth are destined on a journey with Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione,and of course Lyra and Will. they are sent to stop four evil men to gain The orb of Realms from Die Nachtigall. They meet challenges, love, fri
1. Before We knew

Authors note: This is a Harry Potter/His Dark Materials fic. All the characters are not my own except for Sarah, Lewis, and Keith. The book is mainly based around the "His Dark Materials" book and it would help if you had read the book but you can understand if you haven't! Thanks and review please.  
  
  
  
Die Nachtigall- The Nightingale  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Before we knew  
  
I shove open the swinging doors and push my way threw the crowd yelling, "Hot plate! Hot plate!"  
  
That's the one downside to working at Hard Rock Cafe in Universal Studios, Orland, too many damn tourists sometimes.  
  
My hand is burning, hardly able to hold it anymore as I place the steaming plate on the table. They tell me thank you and I walk back into the kitchen area, to take a short five-minute break before my orders are up for table number night teen.  
  
I place my chin in the palm of my sweaty palms and rub the corner of my eyes with my fingertips. I try to control the tears that have been striving to leap free today. A couple tears leak from my eyes but I'm able to suck up the rest and for the moment in time take my wandering mind off Aaron. I wipe away the snout and stand back up since I hear, "Order for table number night teen." Ring from the cooking area.  
  
I take the plate and deliver it to the awaiting table. They once again smile. The rest of the night continues like this in till 8:00, when my shift is over.  
  
Grab my bag and yell out to Sheri that I'm leaving for the night.  
  
As I approach the car, I see the outline of a figure by the yellow bug. As I get closer, I squint and see Lewis smiling back at me.  
  
When I get to the car, he says in an ecstatic tone, "Hey babe, how was work?"  
  
I hold myself up on the car and sigh, "You know boring, busy, and upsetting. Same as always." I lay my head on the side of the car staring off in a far off gaze.  
  
He lowers his head to mine and looks in my eyes responding, "Is he really getting to you that bad? I'm sorry Sarah, I really am."  
  
As soon as he speaks those simple words, the tears pour from the crevices of my eyes.  
  
I cover my eyes with my hand, hoping for him not to see the emotions streaming from my eyes. But I am barely able to stand holding in my shredded heart from someone I am so close to.  
  
My weeps soon turned to sobs and I place my head on the edge of his shoulder. I try to speak from beneath my tears but only mumble something that sounds like pure gibberish.  
  
Lewis envelops me into the comfort of his arms and caresses my back whispering to me, "Shhhhhhhhh. Its ok just let it all out."  
  
My tears come steadier down my face as I speak, "I love him so much Lewis. He is my freaking everything, how could he do this to me? I thought it would last forever. He talked all about marriage and everything. We kept the long distance relationship going for three years! Why did he have to do this? I just--- I just- I don't even know."  
  
He pulls his fingers through my brown hair and responds to my cries, "I think we've all learned that things don't last forever. And did you really think it'd last so faraway? Yes, it was a miracle what happened, meeting online and falling in love. You felt it was god's gift and god brought you together. Remember telling me that? But you know what you always told me these years? If he ever left you, you'd survive. Will make it through this and I'll be here for you ever step of the way, ok?"  
  
I smile at him and kiss his cheek in a friendly way, I say to him while whipping my tears with my hand, "I just never knew it would feel like this. I had to experience to really know. I just don't want to even talk about it. There's nothing you can say to make me feel better Lewis."  
  
He just sort of grins and nods at me. He opens the door into the car and gets in. The ride is completely silent as I drive him home to his house in the neighborhood near to mines.  
  
He hugs me goodbye and smiles as he leaves the car. He finally enters into the house after a final wave.  
  
When I arrive home to my house, I ignore my moms how was your day and go up the stairs to my room, collapsing on my bed in confusion and tears all rolled into one.  
  
I am hardly able to control my anxiety attacks as I hear a knock on the door.  
  
"Darling? Are you ok?" I hear my mother say through the door.  
  
I sit up for a second and am about to say come in when my mind chases. I yell back at her loud enough for her to hear, "Yes! Just leave me alone!--- Please"  
  
My body cries out for her embrace and deep inside, I really wish she would of come in anyways and hold me close to her chest. Just like when I was a baby and rock me in her arms, taking me away from the harshness of reality.  
  
When I was young, cuts, bruises, and harsh words were easy to heal but how do you clean up a broken heart. The heart I still feel literally tearing inside of my chest. After gathering my emotions more together and cleaning up the tissues. I decide a shower would maybe cheer my spirits a little even though I remember with Keith....that nothing worked. I don't want my mind to wander back to Keith now.  
  
After taking a shower and sitting by the pool for twenty minutes, I go back up to my bedroom to sit down and read a bit before shut eye and dreamland.  
  
I hear a Sarah come from the speakers and don't turn since I know who it is on web cam. It's Aaron, his voice all too familiar.  
  
"Go away." I yell from the spot on bed.  
  
"Come on Sarah, just talk to me!" he responds back to me  
  
"No. You do not deserve my time." I scream even louder.  
  
I hear him grumble and speak, "Sarah, you can't do this forever. Just give me ten minutes to explain."  
  
I turn around and face the screen, feeling those butterflies flutter in my stomach once again. I yell at my conscious inside my head to not do that.  
  
Every feeling rushes back but does not overcome my anger at him, "Fine ten minutes! I'm timing it." I turn the timer and sit in front of the computer staring at him.  
  
He grins at me and says, "You just had to turn on that damn timer of yours."  
  
I give him a sarcastic smile and tell him, "Ok get on with it. Tell me your reason."  
  
He twiddles his fingers then begins to talk, "It's just---It's not that I don't- - - love you Sarah. I just want to see other people, explore my horizons, ya know?"  
  
I look at him with an unsympathetic look and can tell by his eyes that he straight out lying and I say to him, "You're lying your ass off Aaron! Tell me the truth!"  
  
What he is about to say, reveals my deepest fears and thoughts of the brake. He says, "Fine Sarah! I didn't want to tell you this but it's another girl."  
  
I feel my heart tear at the sounds of his one sentence just as before and quickly mumble before my tears come, "That's all I need to know. Goodbye."  
  
Before he can stop me I turn off the monitor and sit onto my bed too shocked to even cry. All I hear from myself is silence; my reaction is not yet determined from what I just heard. Words from the past pass into my head, "Sarah, I will always love you and no girl will ever take your place. You're not number one, you're my only one." As I replay the words back and forth in my head the tears to come roll along with it. Each time it plays the tears increase in till my breathing becomes unstable and my vision hazy.  
  
I scream at the top of my lungs over the tears, trying to fight out the pain. I want to push it away, just get rid of it. No more pain! No more pain!  
  
The words running about in my head actually turn into phrases coming out of my mouth. "He promised! He made so many—so many promises!" more moans exit my throat as I remember everything we had together. I start to scream more "Why me god!?!? Why me!?! Why me again?!?!"  
  
Before I can say more the phone rings but my mom ends up picking it up first. I blow my noise and wipe away my tears, clearing my voice back to normal in case it's for me.  
  
Sure enough my mom calls, "Sarah, it's Lewis."  
  
I pick up quickly and rush a hello.  
  
He stops for a second then says in a gentle voice, "How are you doing?"  
  
I decide to hide my pain and say, "I'm just great! I promise." I don't want anyone worrying about me. I hate that happening.  
  
He thinks for a moment and he has something to say I can hear it in his sigh, "Sarah, I need to tell you something really important."  
  
My ears perk up a bit more and I respond with, "Sure Lewis, shout!"  
  
He doesn't speak for a moment then coughs clearing his throat, "Sarah, I- I- I...love you."  
  
I feel my heart stop beating and don't know what to say certainly with all that's been going on in the past few hours.  
  
All I manage to get out is, "What did you say?"  
  
He seems quieter then whispers but gets louder as he says it, "I---love you Sarah! I really do! I just had to tell you."  
  
I have no clue what to say since I do not return the emotions and all my mind can think of doing is...Click. 


	2. Another Adventure?

Chapter 2- Another Adventure?  
  
Professor Trelawney begins to say something during class, "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley please report to Dumbledore after class."  
  
All three of our eyes meet and we see the questions in each other's eyes. We all look around wandering what he could want this time. You saw fear in Harry's eyes though; he looked frightened of what he might hear.  
  
As classes finishes and the students file out bit by bit. Harry, Hermione, and Ron gather together to leave for Dumbledore's room.  
  
Harry whispers quietly in the hall, "What do you think he wants?"  
  
Hermione just shrugs her shoulders as Ron answers, "I guess he found out about you two having sex under the invisibility cloak."  
  
Ron starts to crack up at his own comment as Hermione gawks at him and Harry whispers, "How do you know about that?" in a shocked voice.  
  
Ron looks him straight in the eye and responds, "Oh come on Harry, everyone knows!"  
  
Hermione hits Ron and yells, "They so do not!"  
  
Ron just runs his hand through his hair and tells Hermione, "Believe whatever you want." In a laid back tone  
  
When we get upstairs, we knock on Dumbledore's door and here a "come in" from within.  
  
We step into the low-lighted room and see Dumbledore writing something on a parchment.  
  
He takes a moment to look up and say, "Ah, Harry, Ron, and Hermione please take a sit. You'll want to, trust me."  
  
We exchange horrified glances with each other then take our seats in the cushioned chairs.  
  
He puts his paper into a folder on the other side of the room with his wand. He then turns to us to speak, "what I'm about to tell you, I cannot tell you very much about at all. I do not have the permission of the council."  
  
A gray owl flies in with a small blue parchment and drops onto Dumbledore's desk. He looks oddly at it for a moment, then opens it and begins to read it.  
  
He grabs up his bad and wand telling us, "Change of plans. Will be meeting with the council in a more "secretive" area to talk of this matter. Come with me, will floo powder there."  
  
We all follow out with Dumbledore to the closest room with a fireplace, which is Professor McGonalls room. We take a stand by the fire and in a puff we jet over to the Wizardy Council meeting.  
  
Six other members sit around the large table with candles lit down the middle. Dark maroon drapes cover around the windows, making the room dark and desolate feeling. A fire flickers in the side of the room to give off heat.  
  
We see Sirius sitting over in the far Chair near the back wall.  
  
He waves over at us then stands up saying, "Dumbledore since you know the most, you should tell them."  
  
He nods and takes a stand at the front of the room near us.  
  
He coughs to clear his voice, then begins to speak, "Tell me children have you ever heard of the Orb of Realms?"  
  
We stare around for a second then all say no.  
  
He scratches his head for a second then asks another question, "ah I didn't think you would, most don't. Well do any of you know anything about Die Nachtigall or if translated, The Nightingale?"  
  
Hermione looks over at Ron and Harry then slowly raises her hand. She then cries out, "I know! I know it! I read of it before in one of my books. It's mystical type of bird that protects and owns a certain powerful object."  
  
Dumbledore grins over at her and says, "Yes, I thought you would know Hermione," Hermione beams at his comment as Harry and Ron scowl.  
  
Dumbledore begins to talk again, "It protects the Orb of Realms. At this time I cannot tell you what the Orb of Realms is. But there are certain things I need to tell you. Now, What I'm about to tell you may be hard to believe but I know you guys can take it," he takes a breath then says, "We are not the only world or as some call it, realm. And I'm not talking about the muggle world. There's thousands of other places, each very different and sometimes very alike."  
  
Harry interrupts him suddenly, "Let me guess. Another time for us to save people from massive destruction! And just when things were getting normal!"  
  
The council erupts into laughter then Dumbledore put his hand up, signaling for silence.  
  
He starts again what he had begun, "Yes Harry, another time for that. But let me warn you this is a lot bigger and I mean a lot more then anything else you've faced before. And there are four and soon to be five enemies to us. Each of them with immeasurable powers. Their names are Lord Asriel, Alexander the Great, Anon, and of course ours truly, Vol- you know who."  
  
Harry's eyes go wide at the mention of the last name and Harry puts a grip on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.  
  
Dumbledore begins to finish up the first part of his speech, "Each one of them is from a specific certain realm. They have banned together to capture the orb of Realms from the Nightingale. And unlucky of us, only child prophets can helps out of this troubling situation. Now don't worry your little head now you three, your not doing this alone. From each of the realms of the conquerors are child prophets, which you shall be sent to retrieve and report back here in three days time. Their names are Sarah, Lewis, Lyra, and Will," he stops in between to pass down pictures of the children and instructions on where to find them to the three of them, "Your specific instructions and where to find them our written in our special invisible ink on the back, you what charm to use to undo that. Now how to get to the other realms."  
  
He stops and pulls an object out of his bad very cautiously. Everyone's attention turns on it, gawking at what he holds.  
  
In his hand he holds up a simple looking double side dagger. It looks maybe around seven or more inches long. The handle is polished looking, made of some type of wood. A design of an angel was engraved on the handle with golden wire. On one side of the handle the wings were up and on the other they were folded up. If you looked closely you could see a marvelous swirl of colors in the blade of the knife, were that a sensation to the eyes. One edge of the blade was shinier steal that had a keen sharpness and the other was duller but looked just as sharp.  
  
After everyone analyzed it a little bit Dumbledore began to speak again, "this knife is no ordinary knife. This side, " he holds up the shiny steal side, "can cut through anything," In a second he cuts off an edge of the round table and Harry backs away, "Then the other side which is much more subtle cut open windows to the other world. This knife is called....the Subtle Knife! We were lucky to retrieve such a valuable piece, very lucky. We have put a charm on it, so that anyone can use it just not the bearer, which is Will."  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry just stare wide eyed and gap mouthed into the space of the room, not knowing what to say.  
  
Dumbledore adverts their attention by saying their names, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Please listen attentively this is all very important.  
  
They are all only able to nod, "Now you will receive instructions on rules and how to use the knife before you leave. This knife is not to be fooled with. It was supposed to be never used again for certain reasons but we had no other choice but to use it again. How children do not be scared, just be careful. There is no more for me to say. This meeting is dismissed."  
  
The council members get up and take their different ways to leave as the three of them do more from their seat. They just stare at their fingers mindlessly.  
  
Dumbledore taps them on the shoulders and leads them back, floo powdering back to Hogwarts.  
  
Before they exit McGonalls office, Dumbledore stops them to say something, "Meet me in the library at 7:00 exactly tomorrow morning ok?"  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione nod their heads while they leave the room into the hallway.  
  
They look at the clock and see that it is lunchtime but decide to go back to the Gryffindor common room instead, to look over the pictures and instructions.  
  
They all flop down in the seats surrounding the roaring fireplace and each look at a different set of directions and instructions.  
  
Ron whistles all of a sudden as Hermione is taking a seat on Harry's lap.  
  
Ron grins ear to ear, "Boy oh Boy!?! Is she hot as hell or what? This is one person I won't mind looking for. Maybe she can put a spell on me." Ron raises his eyebrow giggling. He yelps some more at the variety of pictures of her.  
  
Harry looks up at him and says, "Let me see Ron." Ron hands the picture of Sarah over to Harry. Harry grins just as much as Ron but before he can speak he gets a slap from Hermione and she yelps, "You are not allowed to look at other girls Harry!" she crosses her arms across her chest.  
  
Harry gently kisses her, "Don't worry. She's not near as beautiful as you." Hermione smiles gratefully.  
  
Ron looks up from his reading, responding, "I wouldn't say that." Ron stares at the picture more as Hermione's smile fades to an angry frown and a pillow is hurled at him.  
  
"Ouch" Ron says, "My, My aren't we a little jealous! I can't help but think she's hot Herm! I really want to get that one in the sack!"  
  
Harry stares up at him with a frown, "This is not a fun time Ron and certainly not a time to think of sex! You heard Dumbledore!"  
  
Ron sighs then reads out loud a piece of the instructions, " hold the knife out in front of you and settle your mind. Concentrate, focus only on the knife. Feel the sense of the knife tip. Move about the air for a very small gap with the subtle side. The gap you cannot see with your eyes but the knife tip will surely find it. Then when you find it delicately slide a cut to each center in till you see a window into the other world. See the back side of paper to found out how to close windows."  
  
Ron moans with his hands up in the air and says, "That sounds impossible!"  
  
Hermione sighs and looks down and says in a mournful tone, "I'm really scared you guys. This is all so soon and sudden. I don't even know what to think about it all. Were going to place we've never been and not even seen. And doing things we have no clue about." Fear forms in Hermione's eyes.  
  
Harry pulls her own closer to his chest and hugs her, soothing his hair as Ron stares into the fair.  
  
Ron suddenly turns saying, "What about Ginny and my parents? How are they going to react to all this?  
  
Harry looks at him and says hopefully, "Let's just all calm down here. Just remember we have each other, friends forever, all the way. Let's just think of this as another--- adventure." 


	3. Unsolved Mysteries

Authors Note: To GinnwPotter and anyone else it may concern: Have you ever heard of a little thing called patience? The whole reason for reading a book is to learn about the things you don't understand and figure out the personality of the characters. Do you think a book that told you everything right away would sell? Let me think, No! As for the subtle knife by chapter 6 the whole thing about that will be revealed! And the specters, you'll learn about that in Chapter 6 too! And as for Ron and all the characters, they barely said anything in Chapter two, you cannot draw conclusion from that! And they all are 17 in the story. Newho, Chapter 4 will be up soon! Sorry this one is so short but I am not having a good night and want to go to sleep! Please everyone read and review! And of course read my friend Lewis's stories: NukerLiu !  
  
Thanks,  
  
Rose  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Unsolved Mysteries  
  
It was Saturday and the Hard Rock Cafe was bustling with customers. I didn't have a break to for any crying. I had order after order of food. My hands were dry and scratched up but at least my hair was holding up.  
  
My mind was still on last night and I regretted what I had done to him but my emotions were going haywire. I still have not heard from Lewis since and am afraid how he is reacting. It was certainly unusual for him not to visit me in the morning, to see me work. Yet, also my behavior last night does not deserve that type of treatment from him.  
  
I was handing an entree to one of our normal customers when he asked me an out of the blue question, "Don't those people over there seem a bit odd to you Sarah?" He points over to three people probably around my age, two rather tall boys, once with brown hair and the other with blazing red hair. A lovely brunette girl sat next to the brown haired boy, with his hand within his. They were seated near the Elvis Dedication area.  
  
I nod not looking at him and answer, "Yes, something about them is just—out of place." The red head glasses over me and I see a slight smile appear as he turns away.  
  
"Probably foreigners." Says a woman sitting at the table next to the man.  
  
"Probably." I repeat under my breath.  
  
After handing them all their plates, I can't help but avoid my normal curiosity and I walk over towards the group of three teenagers. There's just something about me that drives me to them. I finally approach them and the red head looks up straight at me beaming.  
  
He then says to me, "Hello Sarah! I've sooooo been looking forward to meeting you!" he takes hold of my hand, kissing it and I jump back shocked, I pull my hand quickly away. I see his eyes wonder about my body.  
  
I start to stutter but only mutter out, "Who-are—you? How do-you---know my name? "  
  
The brown haired boy next speaks to me in a serious voice, "Do not be frightened. We will tell you all that later. Just please meet us behind the restaurant in thirty minutes. It's not a choice. Contact your friend Lewis and tell him to come too. And you must mention this to anyone."  
  
I watch the three odd characters exit through the doors and disappear around the corner.  
  
I start to walk back over to the kitchen not even thinking from what just happened. After pondering on it, I decide to go meet them. Once again my curiosity beat me out.  
  
The assistant manager stops me before I enter the kitchen asking, "Who were those you were talking to?"  
  
I look at him and respond looking over at where they used to be sitting, replaying the scene, "Honestly, I have no clue. But right now it's urgent, that I cal Lewis. I'll be right back. I'm going to take my break right, ok?"  
  
He questions me wandering if he should allow me then answers, "Fine, ok." He lets me go and I rush back into the kitchen.  
  
I pick up the small phone but just hold it in my hand shaking, hesitating to dial his number. I hit each digit slowly, taking my time. I hear the ring tone on the other side through the receiver. Someone finally picks up and I hear Lewis's voice through the phone. He says hello three times before I respond hello back. His breathing stops when he recognizes it's me.  
  
I sigh rolling my eyes and tell him, "Look Lewis, I'm really sorry. I feel horrible. Can you please forgive me? And I have something really urgent to tell you."  
  
He doesn't say anything for a moment, "Of course how could I not forgive you. It's just it really hurt, I felt bad for telling you it after that."  
  
I think for a second then say quickly, "No, it's ok. But look I have to talk to you about something really fast. It's going to sound odd but you have to come, ok?  
  
He tells me ok and I continue, "Ten minutes ago three teenagers came into the restaurant. They were really out of place looking. Well I went over to check them out and they automatically knew whom I was. They told me they needed to talk to you and me in thirty minutes! I know sounds completely crazy but can you get down here in fifteen minutes?"  
  
Lewis is quiet once again for a couple seconds then moans responding, "Fine, I'll come right now, ok?"  
  
"Ok Lewis someone else has to use the phone. I'll see you there" I say, lying to him. It didn't feel the same; something about him was so unsure sounding.  
  
Seven minutes soon pass by and I wait by the front of the restaurant, pacing back and forth. I bite my fingernails, trying to control my unrelenting nervousness.  
  
I finally see Lewis appear from the corner in his kakey shorts and light gray t-shirt. He half grins at me as he approaches and lets out a minuscule hi then his eyes return to his feet.  
  
I watch his face and the movement of his eyes; they look up to me every bit. He's most likely hoping I don't notice.  
  
"Sit down before we go back, ok? I think we really need to talk."  
  
He sits down on the bench and stares me into the eyes finally.  
  
"Look Lewis, we can't keep going like this. I'm sorry about last night, but I just don't feel the same. I love you as a brother but no more. Don't let it get between us, " I hold his hand pleading, "Please Lewis, I wouldn't be able to bear it." I tell him hoping his mind is there, listening.  
  
Lewis wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting—I just- just- was afraid I ruined the friendship by what I said. I felt I had to open up." I return his hug by encircling my arms around his stomach but I could still see the speck of upset in his eyes. Yet, I know there is nothing I can do.  
  
We both smile and I motion for him to get up, "Here follow me, we need to meet them in the back."  
  
He nods and we begin our way to the back of the building.  
  
I see the two boys and one girl under the shed of the tree. The girl stands inside the brown haired boys arms while pulling on the bottom of a branch.  
  
The red haired boy waves to us and beckons us to come, yelling, "Come on over you two."  
  
Lewis struts up to them and says in a ultra serious tone, "Before anything else tell us who you are and the one hundred percent truth." He stares them sternly into the face with his arms crossed.  
  
They all exchange glasses with one another and the brown haired boy nods in some sort of agreement.  
  
He looks around at Lewis and says with a little freight, "I'm Harry Potter"  
  
Lewis and I jaws drop in unison at the sound of his name.  
  
He looks at us strangely and asks, "What is it?"  
  
Lewis walks up to him and pitches him in the arm.  
  
"Ouch" yelps Harry, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Lewis just stares in wonderment, "Are you really the famous Harry Potter? This defies all laws of logic it could not be. I thought it was all just a book. Oh my god, this is just too amazing."  
  
Hermione starts to crack up and says to Harry teasingly, "Wow, they even know who you are here Harry! You really are the famous Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry unhappily rolls his eyes as Ron laughs along with Hermione.  
  
Lewis speaks again, "But your not supposed to be real. There's a series of books about you by J.K. Rowling."  
  
Harry responds, "Were from a different realm. Will explain- Wait, Did you say J.K. Rowling? You mean that nice lady who was Quidditch coach for a couple of school years but left a short while ago? She wrote a book? I don't understand."  
  
Lewis looks puzzled as he tries to think, "Quidditch coach? No, she's a hit writer who wrote books based on—you", he stops for a moment then grins, "Wait this all coming clear. She took what she watched happen to you and wrote it! Wait, now I know who the rest of you are too?"  
  
I finish up his for him by saying, pointing brown haired girl, "Your Hermione." And I point at the red haired boy, "And your Ron!"  
  
Harry stares down the both of them and snickers, "Looks like I'm not the only famous one now!"  
  
I finally speak up and say, "Now, explain everything." 


	4. Back From the Past!

Chapter 4  
  
Back From the Past  
  
I sat there listening intensively, as they repeated to us what this wizard Dumbledore told them, "Now here we are, retrieving you guys and then we will move on to find Lyra and Will! Now, what are you all thinking?"  
  
Lewis just sort of stares about mindlessly as I tap the top of my hand staring at Harry and Hermione who are in each other's embrace.  
  
I look them into eyes and repeat what I heard, "Now let me get this straight. You want us to come help you save the realms, us, two regular seventeen year olds? Yea, will just leave our lives and save the entire universe. You really expect us to do that? How do we know we can trust you? Hmmm, did you think about that?"  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchange glances then Hermione tells us, "Look, it was hard to believe ourselves. But you have to help and we trust Dumbledore."  
  
Lewis coughs coming out of trance, "I think you should give us some type of proof? The knife you talk about, let me see it in use."  
  
Harry doesn't move for a second then Hermione gives him a nod, he removes the knife from his poach.  
  
My eyes focus in on the splendor of it and mysterious nature of its drawings.  
  
Harry takes the knife in the palm of his hand and does a weird movement with it, seeming to focus on a certain spot. His arm shakes at each move as you watch him. He yells, "found it" when his arms abruptly stops. As he drags his arm in lines forming a square and we soon see a whole different picture, as if painted right on that spot this moment. Lewis just stares in amazement but I take a step up to the whole. I see white sands and cool blue water in a jungle type scene. I dare to stick my hand through and I feel the soft warm breeze on my arm hair, making them stick up. I pick up the grains of sand with my hand and it runs through my fingers like wet putty. My eyes could barely believe what was there but I knew it was all so real.  
  
Ron looks down at me and protests, "Do you believe us now?"  
  
Lewis and I just nod with our eyes still on the window in the sky.  
  
Harry paces a bit then stops to say something, "So are you guys in or not?"  
  
They all look over at us, awaiting an answer.  
  
Reluctantly Lewis comes through first, "I'll come! What the heck? Why not? It may make me feel like I'm crazy and not logical but oh well."  
  
I look at Lewis surprised at his statement, those are words you barely ever hear from his mouth.  
  
I work up the courage and decide to come too, "I'm coming too!" I take a hold of Lewis's hand for support.  
  
They all smile and then Harry speaks, "Ok good. I'm guessing you have to tend to some waitress business but Lewis you can stay back here with us and look over instructions with us. Come back here in thirty minutes, Sarah, ok?"  
  
I smile and answer with a nod then start walk to the back entrance into the restaurant.  
  
Lewis screams at me before I enter, "Wait, I need to talk to you for a quick second."  
  
I stop and wait for him to catch up, "Yes Lewis?" I say to him pondering what he has to say.  
  
He takes me by the shoulder and stares me seriously into the eyes, "You're ok with all this, right? You know, you have so much going on. Braking up with Aaron-"  
  
I cut him off and put my finger to his lips whispering, "I'll survive Lewis. I loved Keith, didn't I? And I made it through him, I survived his hurt. Don't worry. Nothing else is going to happen."  
  
He nods and walks back over to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
  
I see the assistant manager rushes to me with a worried look. He yells at me, "Where the hell have you been? The place is extremely packed, we need your help! Go serve table number 27."  
  
I nod yes and run to the kitchen, pulling on my apron and grabbing my tablet. I rush to table 27, not looking up since I have memorized exactly where each table is.  
  
I stop at the table and pull out my tablet fumbling to say, "May I take you order?" I finally look up and......  
  
My whole mind stops and my speech turns into slurs and gibberish. I didn't even know what to think.  
  
There sitting in that one sit was a ghostly presence from the past---- Keith! He stared too at me and his parents looked back and forth at each other. His eyes were still the true brown color, which transfixed me four long years ago. His body had bulked up and he had turned into a true blue hottie over the years. I can't help but yearn for him, as the seconds seem to turn into days. Yet just as I seem to get lost in the soul of his eyes, I get kicked back into reality of the day.  
  
His father finally realizes who I am and grins at me.  
  
I suck in my breathing, barely able to contain my screams, "Keith—ummmm--- What a ummm coincidence. It's been—"  
  
He finishes my sentence, "A long time. How are you?"  
  
Everything I've always planned to say to him over these years for all the things he did to me and the havoc he caused, fails at the sound of his voice, deep and seductive. Along with the bittersweet ambiance in his eyes as they look up and down my body I can still feel the heartbreak come over me. The hate for which he made me feel towards him starts to swell as memories rush back in my head.  
  
All I can tell myself to say is, "Fine...." I don't finish my sentence I only drop my tablet as he continues to keep his eyes on me. It seems that his hate has decreased for me over the years or maybe it's just his hormones talking. I pick up the tablet, pushing my fingers through my hair, not knowing what to do in this situation.  
  
His mom and dad sense the awkwardness and enter into the conversation, "Yea, wow isn't this odd. Do you guys remember all that happened those years ago! I can't believe you work here!"  
  
I fumble for words. I want to scream and hug those parents I was once loved like my own but I'm only able to come out with, "I---I-I-I.....I- I will be right back."  
  
I have no control over my heart and body now; my feet carry me into the kitchen. They run as if, running from the past, running from the pain. The feelings I felt too long ago, flow into my emotional flow and tears trickle at the corner of my eyes. It all came so unexpectedly, like I had always dreamed. He was out there, the one who ruined everything for me up in Maryland. I was glad to get away from it all when I moved but now here he is back again. And me only making a mockery of myself.  
  
A thought is forced into my intellect, "Sarah, even though we don't go out...I still love you."  
  
More tears come as I stare out the window, seeing him sitting there staring about and his parents whispering to him.  
  
Sheri then walks through, she seems upset and roars at me from across the table, "Why are you not out there serving those tables? What the hell happened over at table 27? Huh Sarah? Did that hot guy hit on you or anything?"  
  
I look stunned at her comment and only able to yell from the bitter hatred, "HE IS NOT HOT! HE'S SCUM! ALL SCUM!"  
  
She puts her hand on her hip twirling her hair in confusion then tells me after looking out the window, "Well that scum is coming this way. I do not know what's going on but I'm going out back to my table before I get my ass fired."  
  
She exits out the door and smiles at Keith as he pushed open the swinging doors. He stares at me from across the table.  
  
He opens his mouth but says nothing. I glance over at him but say nothing either.  
  
He finally breaks the silence barrier, "Look Sarah, I didn't expect this as much as you. I don't know what to say. But don't tell me you still hold stuff against me after all this time and have feelings?"  
  
I look up at him angered and I remember the reason I despised him so, "I do not! Why would I still have feelings for an asshole like you? Why am I even talking to you? Oh my god! You have no clue how much I used to want to tell you that. You're a jerk Keith, you're an asshole. Get away."  
  
He throws his hands up over his head in agitation and walks over to me, putting his hand on my stomach, I jerk back from his touch.  
  
He then starts to raise his voice, "Come on Sarah! That was four years ago! People change, you said that yourself!"  
  
He was right, I did say that but then I notice the clock above the stove and see thirty minutes has gone by. I rush muttering to him, "Look Just—lea- ve—me allonnee! I have no time for you."  
  
He yells after me from the end of the hall, "Wait Sarah! Just wait!"  
  
He begins to run after me and I begin running too, quickening my pace when he does.  
  
I turn around and stomp my foot screaming, "Do not follow me Keith!"  
  
His face turns red in anger, "You cannot avoid your problems Sarah! This is not middle school anymore!"  
  
I can't believe what he said and I respond protesting against his words, "You stopped being my god damn problem a long time ago!"  
  
He stops for a second and I stop too responding to him, "If you stopped, then why are you yelling at me? Do you really think I believe you?"  
  
My mind has lots all logic and I just turn away, continuing to jog down the hall. He only follows me more. I try to ignore him and I run out quickly to the four of them.  
  
I put my hands on my knees gasping for breath then tell them in midst of gasping, "Hurry! Let's get out of here now. Come on, we'll go out this window."  
  
Lewis looks at me odd, "What's going on?"  
  
I say nothing just push him through the crystal clear window and Hermione, Harry, and Ron follow behind him.  
  
Just when I'm about to jump though the window, I feel a hand jerk on my shoulder. I ignore it, not thinking and jump though the window. I close my eyes as I leap onto the beach, and then fall hard against the sand. I feel a body slam down on top of me.  
  
I open my eyes, wincing from the golden sun high in the sky. When my eyes our finally open, I look to see who is lying on top of me. I look to find myself in all to familiar situation. On top of me is of course- Keith. 


	5. Amends

Chapter 5  
  
Amends  
  
As he lies on top of me, not removing himself he smiles down at me. I scream slapping him and then push him off me.  
  
I dust the sand off my shoulders and back up whispering below my breath towards Keith, "Now I'm truly filthy."  
  
He gives me a nasty look and responds to my comment, "Excuse you, what did you say?"  
  
I roll my eyes and turn my back to him, to hopefully avoid anything he says to me.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Lewis get up from the ground then walk over to us, forming a circle. They stare at us rather oddly.  
  
Lewis steps out and looks at Keith saying, "Um who are you and what are you doing here? But also how?"  
  
I turn around and mouth to Lewis "Keith!"  
  
Lewis looks stunned and looks at Keith grotesquely, "Ohhhhh yourrrr Keith. I'm real 'honored' to meet you."  
  
Keith grumbles then answers Lewis sarcastically, "Yes, I feel real appreciated."  
  
Harry and Hermione then step in asking random questions, "How do you get here? Why are you here? How the hell did this all happen?"  
  
Keith looks them up and down then responds not looking them in the eyes, "I don't know. I grabbed onto her shoulder holding on then she jumped and ta da I'm here!"  
  
Hermione and Harry turn their glare on me. Hermione then speaks, "Great! Now we have someone we didn't expect and don't need certainly! What are we suppose to do?"  
  
Ron talks from somewhere off in a distance, "We have to send him back and erase his memory."  
  
Keith looks over in Ron's direction angry but then Harry buts in, "We can't send him back. Remember we were told to limit the windows we open and not open one twice in a row. We were not told why but we have to do what they say. He'll have to stay with us, unfortunately."  
  
I grab my head and scream loudly shaking it back in forth. I then run to the water, dipping my head in the warm lush water, letting it take over my senses. As it starts to consume my head, I feel a tap upon my shoulder and remove my head from the water looking up.  
  
I only look up to see Keith, so I turn back around but he grabs my shoulder stopping me.  
  
He starts to speak to me angrily, "Are you going to ignore me this whole time? We might as well get along, were stuck together."  
  
I think for a second of something to say then spit out at him, "Who says I just can't avoid you as much as possible?"  
  
I get up from the sand and stomp away as he yells at me, "Come on Sarah! Stop being so god damn immature!"  
  
I ignore him and walk over to Hermione who is lying under the tree.  
  
She sits up from tanning herself and looks at me sort of strangely. She then tells me something I did not feel like hearing, "Why don't you give the guy a chance? He can't be that bad."  
  
I groan and complain to her, "You have no clue what he's like and what he did to me. He doesn't deserve my respect."  
  
Hermione rolls her eyes and assures me, "And let me guess? This happened many years ago and you still haven't gotten over it. Things change Sarah, learn to forgive and forget the boy."  
  
I scowl surprised at her choice of words then just get up walking away to somewhere I can be by myself. I find a clearing of sand hidden in some trees and large pink purple like flowers line the insides of it. Tiny bugs hover over them tasting the sweet nectar. I take a sit, lying back into the sand and flowers, resting my body.  
  
"Ahhhhhh" I let out from my throat and the worries seem to float away as I take in the landscape.  
  
Meanwhile back at the camp. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lewis, and Keith prepare a fire on the beach to give them warmth since they see the moon starting to come up along with the cloak of darkness.  
  
Keith sits down on top of a log placing his head in his hands. Harry notices his disenchantment. He walks over and takes a sit near him.  
  
Harry leans in a little closer whispering into Keith's ear, "So why does the girl despise you so much?"  
  
Keith kind of shrugs his shoulder and says, "Ah, it's a long story. I'm just amazed she hasn't forgotten. Yeah, she has a reason to hate me. I broke her heart completely and did some nasty things but I just want to make a new."  
  
Harry lies back and stares up into the starry night then responds, "Well maybe if you tell her that and not yell or accuse, she'll talk to you. Hell, maybe she'll even forgive you."  
  
"Maybe your right", he stops for a moment to ponder, "but I don't see why she has to be so damn argumentative."  
  
Harry pushes up out of the sand, brushing himself off, "Well if she truly didn't care she wouldn't fight back. You must have meant a lot to the girl back then. Just go find her, will need to anyways since it is starting to get dark."  
  
Keith nods and Harry puts his attention back on Hermione. Keith looks around trying to remember which way Sarah went and remembers seeing her taking a left. Keith walks between the shoreline and tree line staring beyond the tress and down the length of the beach for Sarah.  
  
I still sit within the brush hugging myself to my knees, singing old well- known songs in my head:  
  
And where are you now?  
  
Now that I need you  
  
Tears on my pillow  
  
Cry me a river  
  
That leads to your ocean  
  
You'll never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
It's just emotions taking me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow  
  
Lost in the song  
  
But if you don't come back  
  
Don't come home to me darling  
  
Nobody left in this world to hold me tight.......  
  
Guess mine is not the first heart broken  
  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
  
Not the first to know there's just no getting over you  
  
I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
  
To sit around and wait for you  
  
But baby can't you see  
  
There's nothing less for me to do  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
  
But now there's no where to hide  
  
Since you pushed my love aside  
  
I'm out of my head  
  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
  
My head is saying fool forget him  
  
My heart is saying don't let go....  
  
I hear a voice approaching, throwing me out of my thoughts. I see Keith and turn away, since I know I cannot run cause he'll only chase right after me. I continue to pick at the tiny flowers when he gets closer and pretend his existence is not noticeable. I'd much rather be kind and tell him everything that isn't so harsh but I'm still angry for all he caused.  
  
He sits a small distance away from me and tries to look at me, leaning back in an angle edging towards my face.  
  
He finally beings to speak, "Look Sarah. Lets just talk this out like adults."  
  
"Humph. You? Being an adult," I interrupt him full sentence.  
  
"Errrrrr. I'm going to ignore that comment and finish what I want to say," He takes a light hold of my hand quickly and grips it looking into the cores of my eyes. I try to pull away.  
  
"No Sarah. Do not pull away. Just let say this, then you can do whatever you want." You can hear the begging nature within his voice.  
  
"Fine" I whisper looking down at the flower in my hand.  
  
He takes a deep breath as if this takes much courage, "Ok, I'm sorry. Sorry for how much of an immature asshole I was back then. And you have the right to be mad at me. I never said sorry or made amends I was just a big jerk. I was just angry, ok? I was just hitting adolescence and didn't know how to handle my feelings. I loved you Sarah, I really did. You did not deserve what I did, no one did. I just wish I could turn back time and give you the proper respect but since I can't, can we at least be friends. Make up for everything that went wrong. Please?"  
  
He looks at me, afraid I might bite but the only thing biting is the tears biting to get out of my eyes. Those words, I did not expect to hear from him and I want to hug him telling him the same.  
  
I grin and respond whole heart filled,"Yeah. I'd really like that."  
  
He smiles from ear to ear and places his hand on my knee saying, "Thank god. I was afraid you were going to bite my head of. We better get back to the camp."  
  
I stand up and walk ahead of him; he jogs catching up walking beside me, "So tell me everything that has happened in your life."  
  
"A lot" I say sighing within. I look into his eyes, seeing the sparkle again but I hold off from saying more remembering all he did before and still feeling aware. Even though I may seem forgiving, inside I still feel regret and I do not know how he'll ever make up for it. 


	6. Reminiscing and Memories

Chapter 6- Reminiscing and Memories  
  
The first few hours of the night were restless and I tossed and turned upon the ground. The dreams were disturbing and gave me thoughts of things I forgot long ago. They screamed and yelled at me. The dreams told of past events.  
  
As I lay with my eyes open staring up into the moon, thinking of today and of course, Keith. My mind replayed a song I once dedicated to him (which I regret):  
  
Dear Lie  
  
You suck  
  
You said you could fix anything  
  
Instead I'm fucked  
  
You made things even worse for me  
  
If I had walls  
  
I'd tell you get away from me  
  
Guess I'm not smart  
  
I let you un-nerve me  
  
I let you control me  
  
Afraid the truth would hurt me  
  
When it's you that hurts me more  
  
Get out of mouth  
  
Get out of my head  
  
Get out of my mind  
  
Stop putting words in my head  
  
Get out of my life  
  
Tears began to trickle from the ends of my eyes along with the words sung. It reminded me of all the pain that teased at my fragile glass like heart.  
  
"I love you." It all seemed to play continuously. All the things he said then the remembrance of him breaking it to me. The, "I think we should break up. I want to see other people." Repeated non-stop in my head. It was amazing that after all this time it still affected me.  
  
In the middle of my thoughts a face appeared over me saying, "Are you asleep?"  
  
I shuttered and sat straight up as if seeing a ghost. I look behind me and see Keith bent on his knees staring at me with a grin across his face.  
  
I look shyly down and whisper, "Yes I am. I guess it's pretty obvious now."  
  
He giggles light hearted and speaks, "Yep, it is. Couldn't sleep?"  
  
I smile wondering how he read my mind and answer, "Yep. You too? I have too much on my mind."  
  
He looked at me quite puzzled and sat a little too close for comfort, "What's bugging you so bad?"  
  
I twiddle my fingers and stare down at my palms, "Eh, just something. No need to worry."  
  
I can feel his stare burning down at me and he gets closer to say, "Look at me Sarah and tell me. Can't you just accept all this? Start over."  
  
I search for the right words and finally respond overly upset, "You make it sound so easy! It's not Keith! With how much pain you put on me." I didn't want to be so harsh but I couldn't hold it back.  
  
He moves a bit away and crosses his arms protesting, "Argh Sarah! Why do you have to be so complicated! Can't you just get over it all?"  
  
I look with angry straight into his eyes and quietly in an maddened filled tone saying, "I loved you Keith! I LOVED you! You teared my life and me apart. You destroyed everything about me. Do you have any clue how much I cried, how much you hurt me? No one can describe how much everything you did impacted me. You killed my soul and till this day you still haunt me. And you're telling me just to get over it? You have no clue how I feel!" My voice decreases as I finish the sentence and I turn my eyes back on him, which by now I can only see sympathy.  
  
He looks downcast and fails to stare me in the eyes as he speaks, "I'm sorry Sarah. I don't know how to make it up to you. Can't you just trust me? You didn't think I was hurting either. I never got over you. A year later I was still jealous of you. Remember at homecoming your ninth grade year? I don't know why but I wanted to tear that Kyle guy apart. It bruised me seeing you with him. It used to be me. I never admitted it but you hurt me just as much."  
  
I felt a little bad but past memories made me react opposite of how I feel, "You were hurt?!? YOU! You were so hurt that you dated girl after girl and treated me like crap. Explain why you did all that Keith?!"  
  
He looks bedazzled and lost for the choice of words. He finally stumbled out with, "Look, I was fucking thirteen! I didn't know how to react or what to do. It's the only reaction I could figure to do. God!"  
  
I become aggravated by his words and begin to speak, "I see you are still an asshole." I cross my arms pouting.  
  
He smiles for some odd reason and whispers, "And I see you're still so cute when your mad."  
  
I look over stunned and speak annoyed, "How dare-"  
  
Yet before I can speak, I feel wet warm lips pressed against mine. The world melts around me before I can react. From my head to toes, it slowly tenses up and I feel the soft slip of a tongue into my mouth. I start to press into, banging at his tongue. But as soon as that starts reality kicks in. My eyes spring open and I push him away remembering the memory of New Year's Eve.  
  
He doesn't seem to want to stop and I yell ripping him from me extremely pissed. I look into his passion filled eyes but only return a devil look. He grins but my mind yells in return of his sweet kiss, "How dare you kiss me! I'm not in eight grade anymore Keith! You can't just kiss me and expect everything to go away!"  
  
I stood quickly as he tried to talk and sauntered off into the cloak of the night. I turned looking back on his face. In my mind I thought, Why do I still love you? 


	7. Lyra's World

Chapter 7- Lyra  
  
The night sky began to lose its eternal darkness as I walked back to our spot by the shore. The fire was flickering in and out when I took a sit back down on the soft sand. My hand titled a bit as nighttime began to pull at my senses and my body lies to rest on the ground.  
  
Yet the sleep was not peaceful and the dreams were not dreams at all. At one time they were dreams but at the occurring time they are only nightmares in my point of view. My mind traveled back four years ago into a memory I had failed to remember before but I was pleased not to remember.  
  
The car seat was rough but his warmth was comforting. His football uniform stuck to his skinny frame. My teeth chattered loudly from sitting out in the cold November night watching him play his football game. Keith enveloped me into his arms, completing the circle of love and I smiled from the closeness and beat of his heart.   
He grinned and whispered into my ear, "Didn't I say I was going to hold you?"  
I snuggled by head into the nape of his neck, the perfect pillow and responded, "Yes you did."   
But my trembling heart failed to speak more and my mind closed out, leaving the space around us. It was just he and I. Those sparkling brown eyes staring into mine, reaching to my soul, touching the core of my soul.   
"I love you." He says while pulling me closer within his jacket trying to contain the warmth I'm feeling. Butterflies consume my stomach as he lips sprawl onto mine. Gently tugging at my conscious. It was short but sweet, his lips were wet and crimson pink. I craved for them again, craved for that sweet feather like touch. I moved in gently kissing him again, edging into the position of his arms.   
  
The dream soon ended and the night took me into its grasp. I awoke to seeing Harry packing certain items into his bag.  
  
I rub my eyes trying to adjust to the bright light of the sun and question him, "Hey, what you hurrying up for?"  
  
He jumps shocked at the sudden voice and answers me quickly, "We barely have anytime. We only have two more days to report back to Dumbledore. Can you please awake the others."  
  
I figure I should listen and began by waking Hermione. Each of them awakens urgently and jumps up to a sitting position. I hold back from awakening Keith but I shake him awake then quickly return to my previous spot.   
  
He had taken his shirt of before he went to bed and his six-pack bugles as he pushes himself up. His body is a masterpiece to my eyes as I stare transfixed. My mind begins to speak to me; you know you want him? No I do not! Yes you do! No, he's an asshole look at what he did to me! But girl look at his body! No, leave me alone! We both know you still care a whole lot about him. No! I don't and never will again, go away!  
  
"Uh Sarah, Why are you staring at me?" I hear Keith's voice from off somewhere and look up at his confused face.  
  
I try to smile in embarrassment and mumble,"Oh just in a daze. You know how people can get."  
  
"Right." He says in return.   
  
Harry suddenly speaks, "Come on we got to get out of here."  
  
We all follow after Harry and soon we begin again on our adventure.  
  
We step one by one onto a rough area of ground and I am barely able to see much since there is an only a low amount of light within the area. I slightly see the faces of everyone. The walls are made of a coarse stone, like stones of an ancient castle. Polished redwood tables are in two corners of the room and long streaming white curtains on our hung upon the windows.  
  
"Pssshhh. Come on you guys, we must search for her without Oxford now." Hermione's speaks and motions for us to follow her out of the room. The architecture of the room is incredible and I marvel at the marble statues.   
  
The hallway is more brightly lit by candlelight and I see Keith standing next to me.   
  
He comes closer to me and whispers, "Quite beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is." I whisper back grinning.  
  
"BOOOMM" I hear it from up above and jump back, falling into Lewis. I tremble a bit from the surprise.  
  
He supports me back up and laughs teasing, "Oh Sarah, don't be such a scardey cat."  
  
I stick my tongue out playfully and walk farther ahead. The carpet is a plush maroon with intricate designs sewed into it.  
  
When we turn the corner we hear a feminine voice talking but oddly don't hear a voice talking back. The voice asks itself questions then answers back.  
  
Harry listens at each close by door for the female voice and finally finds where it is coming from. He opens the door slightly peeking while staring at the picture of Lyra in his hand. He peaks in looking throughout then sees her at her desk.  
  
He does not hesitate to speak and says quietly to her, "Excuse me, Lyra?"  
  
She jumps from her sit slightly yelping then turns staring wide-eyed at Harry.  
  
She giggles then eyes him speaking, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was there," She takes a breath then comes back into a normal state, "May I ask what your business here is?"  
  
Harry nods and begins to talk, "It is of up most importance that we talk to you. I am Harry," he points to each of us while saying our names, "And this is my girlfriend Hermione, Ron, Lewis, Sarah, and Keith."  
  
She grins and gets up taking a sit on her lace-covered bed, "Ok, what is it you need to speak to me about?"  
  
Harry begins to tell her as much as he knows but is interrupted in the middle, "Will? Did you say Will? What nonsense is this? There is no way for any of this. And how do you have the subtle knife it was broken when I last saw it and as I know HE was the last to have it. But what is it you are saying about my dear Will? Please tell me." She gets off her bed approaching Harry wittingly.  
  
Harry searches for words to say, "Well it is possible. I do not know how but when we return to the ministry we shall find out. Which is after we retrieve Will. Will is one of the prophets, we are going to go get him."  
  
Lyra's face lit up at the last sentence and paced back in forth staring occasionally in the mirror then excitedly speaks, "I'm going to see Will! Will! Am I really going to get to see my true love? I cannot wait. Oh dear, I look horrid. What will he think of me now? Does he still love me?" She stops mid sentence going into her closest tearing out clothing, "What should I wear? So many choices. But I get to see my Will! I never thought I would see him again. Oh-"  
  
Hermione stopped her and put her hand on her shoulder confused, trying to calm her down, "Calm down girl. Just breath in and out."  
  
Lyra looked up shocked at Hermione, "You do not understand he is my one true love. We fell in love our final venture. Without him I am so lonely. To see him is to be granted life again. I love him so. I have no one, he was my only one. No one ever cared for me, as he did. I grew up an orphan and my only parents used me."  
  
She sighed and sat down on her desk chair.  
  
I step up to her and wrap my arm around her, feeling her pain. I whisper, "I know how you feel honey. I know how you feel. But now it's all ok."  
  
She looks up again with a streak of suspicion in her face, "How do I know this is not a joke. Let me see the knife if what you say is truth."  
  
Harry takes out the knife from his bag after he takes off the charm. Lyra stands up and takes it from his hand, staring at it.  
  
She smiles, "The subtle knife. Boy, does this bring back memories." Lyra sat back down on her bed staring into the metal off the knife.  
  
She hands it back to Harry, smoothing her hair back, "So when shall we be leaving?"  
  
I step in asking a question, "Before we go though Lyra, I was hoping to see your world. I am quite amazed by it. I take it as just enchanting from what I've seen."  
  
Lyra smiled awkwardly, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see a little bit. Follow me."  
  
We follow her into the hall and continues speaking, "After we all tour the town a bit, you may stay the night, two to a room please."  
  
Everyone started to pick there room buddies and before I could speak to Lewis he had chosen to stay with Ron, who he had grown a companionship with over the past two days.  
  
I look over seeing my only choice for a partner, Keith.  
  
He smiles hitting my back, "Hello room buddy."  
  
I sarcastically grin and respond, "Oh joy." I stare away as Lyra leads us into our certain room.  
  
The room has one large master bed and an engraved nightstand on the side. Two beautiful candles light the edges of the room, filling up the ceiling. The details and furnishings are just without imperfection .  
  
I moan at the site of the bed though and complain to Lyra, "Is there any room with two beds?"  
  
She laughs, "Not anywhere near me. I'm sorry but it is the best I can do. You'll just have to deal with it."  
  
I fall against the wall as she walks out. I put my head in my hands as he searches the droors in the room.  
  
I hear him talk, "Looks like were going to have a sleepover. Don't worry, I won't rape you."  
  
I try to laugh but only sneer at his comment, "Don't even touch me ok? You stay on your side of the bed."  
  
He laughs, "Ok Sarah. Just please, stop being so immature."  
  
Before I can fight his comment he walks out of the room leaving me there.  
A few minutes later as I start to doze off Lyra pokes her head in the door saying,   
"Now that were all settled in, were going to go explore a few places. Come on now."  
  
We all proceed down the hallways and certain stairs. Each hallway is filled with more lights and windows then the one before. We finally exit two large wooden doors and find ourselves standing on long stone stairs.   
  
After walking down a short dirt road, we come to a place bedecked with all sorts of things. It looks like a place to shop.  
  
I look at the back of Lyra and suddenly see a small green lizard crawling from her pocket. I scream at her, "Oh my God Lyra! There is a green lizard on you! Let me get it off of you."  
  
She doesn't look at all surprised, just smiles and says to me, "Don't worry darling it is only my Daemon, Pantalaimon."  
  
Harry raises his eyebrows interested and asks, "Daemon?"  
  
She grins looking as if about to laugh, "Well you have one inside of you. It's like your soul, your conscious. Your daemon just isn't broken away from you. In our world our Daemons are apart from us and can become any animal they want. You'd be dead without it."  
  
We all watched as the daemon turned into a large gorgeous leopard, rubbing its head against Lyra.  
  
We were all still amazed but followed on into the market.  
  
Jewelry, clothing, food, furniture, tools, and everything imagined were strewed about the different merchant tables.  
  
The boys seemed to wander off to a different section as Hermione and I were attracted to a little shop with dresses hung on every crevice of the wall. All different colors of the spectrum each with lovely embroidery and jewels. Three dressing rooms lined the back of the dirt floor store.   
  
I was attracted to a lilac silk dress with little jewels hanging on the shoulder sides and draped around the stomach line. The sleeves hung off my shoulders and a train was on the back. Detailed shiny flowers went around the waistline.  
  
Hermione picked up a light green colored dress with about the same design except the beads were green and diamonds went up and down the sides. Her dress also was strapless with a bodice to thin out her stomach.  
  
We both went into the dressing rooms and put them on. Also fixing our hair up into fancy styles as best as we could.  
  
We came out finding the boys at the door of the store. Harry stared transfixed at the dress on Hermione, walking up to her putting his hands on her stomach.  
  
Lewis smiled at me and said, "You look just astonishing. Late 1800's style, I see."  
  
I laugh, remembering how smart he was.  
  
I look over at Keith who's eyes our centered in on me, twinkling and wide-eyed. I blush noticing his stare.  
  
The lady of the shop walks over to me and whispers to Hermione and I, "These are witch made dresses and the spell on them makes the man who loves you transfixed on you. Looks like you've both got admirers."  
  
I smiled oddly, since Keith was in a trance on me. I think to myself, It's probably just a stupid myth. No it's not, He loves you! Haha, no way sugar. It's just his hormones making him stare. Admit it, you love him too! NO! You know nothing. Well I am you, aren't I? So how could I know nothing? Ohhh! Just bug off.  
  
After we finish looking through the market we are about to go into a garden she wants to show us but we suddenly see figures above.  
  
At first we cannot make out what they are but as they get lower I can tell they are on brooms and wearing dresses.  
  
Lewis looks up and asks, "Lyra, What is that?"  
  
She smiles happily, "Just witches Lewis. Don't worry its just Serafina Pekkala and her clan; they are friendly with my town. She is a very good friend of mine too."  
  
The witches all land and one starts to speak, "Good day Lyra. We have brought urgent news for you."  
  
I look back finding all four of the boys gap-mouthed staring at the witches. Each of the witches is gorgeous, with large hair and delicate make-up.  
  
Before Lyra can say a word Ron runs up saying, "Are all witches as beautiful as you? God, you guys are perfect looking. And I'm a witch too, well a wizard."  
  
The witches giggle a little then Serafina looks at him oddly asking, "Wait. You're a wizard. That means you can do what we can. Us witches can only marry regular man because that's all we have here. This is the first time we have seen wizards. We bow at you."  
  
The witches gather around Ron and a few around Harry but Hermione rushes in pushing them from Harry, "My property! Mine!"  
  
A few groan but only walk away throwing their selves on Ron. You can obviously see he is enjoying it very much.  
  
Serafina laughs but begins what she started, "Girls, Girls calm down now. We were sent to deliver news not flirt. Lyra, we have found out that four powerful people are after you and your friends. They near and will harm you if you do not move on within a day. I advise you return back to Oxford for the rest of the day then leave in the morning. Just in case, I am also going to make three witches stay with you till then."  
  
A chorus of Can I go comes from the crowd and Serafina waves her hand to be quiet. She steps around the witches looking at each, then picks a blond haired one with large blue eyes, a dark brown haired one with green eyes, and lastly a lovely girl with black hair and dark set eyes. At that moment they throw themselves on Ron.  
  
The witches say their farewells then fly off into the evening sky again.   
  
Lyra looks at all of us and speaks loudly, "Come now everyone, we must get back to Oxford."  
  
We finally get back to Oxford and each of us say goodnight and return to our rooms.  
  
I sit down combing my hair out as Keith undresses into his boxers.  
  
I look over at him stunned, "Excuse you, you may not wear that little while I'm in bed. What do you expect, sex?"  
  
He laughs then looks at me sarcastically, "Oh ya baby!" He winks at me swinging himself on the bed.  
  
I groan then jump onto the bed too, resting into the pillow.   
  
I feel a poke in my stomach then turn over saying angrily to Keith, "Don't do that!"  
  
I sigh and whisper I can already tell this is not going to be a good night. 


	8. Once and Again

The candles flickered in the corner and I could see the edge of Keith's stomach in the limelight of the flame. I prop myself up my elbow and stare at Keith's face glowing in the darkness. My eyes become centered on him, examinging him. My hand somehow creeps up from my control about ready to touch the edge of his hair.  
  
"boo!" I jump, my eyes fluttering.   
  
I see a grin spread from ear to ear upon his face. I frown seeing he's been awake this whole time.  
  
He barely opens his eyes and whispers within a giggle, "Am I that much of a masterpiece or do you just have a staring problem?"  
  
I playfully smack his elbow and cross my arms with a pouty smile, "very funny Keith. ha ha ha ha ha ha. Cute"  
  
I turn away from him on my side but I feel him edge closer to me from the increase of heat.  
  
"Sorry. I just thought it would be funny." Did he just admit he was wrong I say to myself. I turn myself around staring into those brown set of eyes.   
  
"You just admitted you were wrong. wow people really do change, like you said." A large smirk moves across my face as he rolls his eyes.  
  
But then pops a comeback, "And wow you admit I'm right. People do change." I just slightly smile and lie on my back staring up at the painted angels dancing on the circular ceiling.  
  
He gives me an odd quirky look then comments on my quietness, "No smart comeback!? Your actually not coping a attitude with me this time,hmmmm?"  
  
I just sigh and return his question,"I've decided to be nice to you but that doesn't mean I like you."  
  
He laughs and turns on his side taking in a breath,"Ok Sarah. Whatever you say."  
  
The room is silent for a few minutes and all you can hear is the movement of our body parts, trying to find comfort.  
  
He suddenly begins to ramble on, "I remember when I wanted our song to be 'the shape of my heart' by the Backstreet Boys. God, I was such a loser back then. What the hell did you see in me."  
  
I giggle light headed and respond, "Don't ask me, I'm still wondering the same thing."  
  
After a moment or two he sits straight up leaning his chin on his shoulder staring at me with a scared awkard look in the middle of his eyes.  
  
He then speaks words I never expected to here again, "You know when I first saw you. I didn't remember it was you right away and I thought 'that is my dream girl. My angel'Then I was like Oh My God that's Sarah. But you were still somehow lit up by a halo, by a light. I never could tell you before because you were so angry. I've said some foolish things over the past few days but I just didn't know how to reach you. You're hundred times better then I ever imagined you could be. You've grown into a confident, smart, amazing, independent, sweet, and lastly but least important beautiful young woman. Sarah...-"  
  
I just stared wide eyed at him waiting, lynching onto his words  
  
"I love you. I've fallen in love with you all over again. I know you might not believe me. but what do I have to lose nothing? I can't hide it. And when you were in that dress today I realized it, I need you. You're the one. I love-"  
  
"PLEASE STOP! I can't fall in love with you Keith. Please don't make me fall for you again. It won't work were only seventeen."  
  
I want to return what he says but I can't, I can't let myself.  
  
He stares down at his hands playing with his fingernails then looks up at me as if lsot for words, "Please Sarah jsut except it. Just this once. Just believe me. Remember what you said 'To err is human. to forgive is divine.'Be that girl, that divine person I know inside. The divine person that shines above all."  
  
I gasp taking in a breath, I'm barely able to take in all the words hes saying, "You remember me saying that?"  
  
I breath harder along with the increase of my heartbeat as he takes hold of my fingertips whispering , "Yes, I do"  
  
His crimson lips get closer to mine, getting closer by every second. I can soon feel the heat of his breath and the sweet smell of it. He licks his lips making me want to cover his mouth with mine.   
  
His eyes take over my mind as they search over my body, scanning each area. The brown flecks glitter like sparks jumping in a fire as the tempature rises below the sheets.  
  
The words seem to go as slow as molasses as he speaks them to me, "Kiss- me-Sarah."  
  
"noo--" I try to get out but my heart soon contains every thought and my lips combine with his. Honeysuckle pleasures consume my tongue. Everything flood backs to me. His touch, his tongue, his hair, it's all coming back to me now. His mouth nips at mine and our tongues do laps around each other. Soon his hand is wrapped around the extent of my stomach, I can feel his fingernails gripping onto the pieces of flesh. My body screams for him and I loose all self control. My arms reach up around his shoulders taking him in whole. Tasting and feeling as much as I can during that moment. This moment I never want to end. Forever, I want to feel his lips, to feel the sweet caress of his silk skin on my cheek.Time passes quickly with each tick of the clock as he places himself on top of me. Like a puzzle, it's a match. I quiver, goosebumps rise up my spine and his erection rubs against my deflowered treasure box. And only he holds the key. My hair is scrambled upon the pillow as he begins to kiss hungrily and nip at the ends of my neck. My heart almost stops from the pleasure, nothing seems to be working. It's as if all systems are down and he has the controls.   
  
Our lips part for a gasp of breath. I lie my head on his chest as he falls back onto his pillow. His heartbeat is like the heartbeat of a running race horn on racing day. I tilt my head up to his face saying nothing, only staring at him. He gently kisses the top of my head and whispers while pulling the covers over us to go to sleep,"Whoever thought we would fall in love once and now....again" 


End file.
